


Being a Good Boyfriend

by itsab



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Chicken Soup, Friendship, Multi, Sick Character, mentions of watching Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Jake finds out that his significant other is sick, so he goes out of his way to do something nice for them.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Being a Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with no gender in mind for the reader.

Jake Peralta, crack detective and literal embodiment of a ‘man-child’, sat at his desk in the nine-nine precinct. He’d come into the building early (a shocking experience, since he’s usually barely on time), at eight in the morning, to do some extra work. He was working through his emails; as there were a bunch about the new department regulations that had been issued the previous week. Jake had been ignoring them up until this point, but both Amy Santiago (his main work partner) and Captain Raymond Holt (his superior officer) had told him it was necessary for him to familiarise himself with them. Something about them reducing crime, or something (he wasn’t totally listening to their rants).

Half-way down his inbox, he realised that nearly everyone had arrived at work, ready to start their work day. Ten minutes later, it was eight-thirty-ish, but Y/N still wasn’t there.

“Hey, where’s Y/N?”

Amy turned around, she’d been talking to Terry just behind Jake, and had heard Jake’s open question. “Didn’t you get that message? Y/N’s sick, the flu.”

Charles Boyle nodded, looking incredibly serious, “You know, I heard it was going around. I hope Nikolaj doesn’t catch it, he has a weak immune system-”

Jake cut him off, it was too early to hear a slightly disturbing Boyle-family story, “My phone’s charging right now,” It was beside him as he spoke, only about thirty percent charged, “I was up late re-watching the last season of Game of Thrones, and forgot to charge it. Hold up, no, no I got the text.” As he’d been speaking Jake had picked up his phone, and had noticed that Y/N had in fact texted him that they had the flu. Damn, he was also supposed to drop off some chicken soup before work, but he’d gone in early and hadn’t checked his phone! “Uh, I have to go out for an hour, can you guys cover for me?”

Boyle, a constant, if not clingy, feature in Jake’s life questioned it, “Why?”

“I gotta be a good boyfriend, and drop off some soup for Y/N, so I may as well pick up some meds, and other stuff for them too.” Jake’s hair ruffled slightly as he rushed to get put his jacket on, “I’ll be back in an hour, don’t arrest anyone without me!” He was joking, but made sure to clarify anyway, “Or do; justice should come first.”

* * *

“Hey babe!” Jake smiled at how ridiculous Y/N looked at the moment. They were bleary-eyed, and had sallow skin, which looked to be tinged slightly green too. Whilst their body was occupied by pyjamas, their feet were slipped into the cute bunny slippers Jake had bought for Christmas. “I got you that soup you wanted, your fave brand too! I also picked you up some other stuff as well!” Jake walked into the house, and immediately started to un-pack the bags on the counter-top of the kitchen. “I got all the stuffs! We got meds, ice cream, cough syrup, even ginger ale (in case you feel vomit-y).”

Y/N smiled softly, tired but crazy grateful that they had someone like Jake in their life. “Thanks babe, this is so sweet.”

“S’all good!” Jake checked his phone, noticing the time, “I gotta get back to work, but I’ll call you at lunch, and I should come around after work – if no-one gets crazy murdered.” He hugged Y/N, making sure that he was gentle, because Y/N was probably feeling delicate right now. “Hope you feel better, message me if you need anything!” He rushed out, but ran back in to kiss Y/N’s cheek. “Bye!”

Softly shutting the door of the apartment, Y/N smiled and shook their head. They were so happy that they’d found Jake.


End file.
